The Songs I Left Behind
by MaximumRide95
Summary: During STWAOES only Max & Ari left. Why did Max leave with Ari? What did Fang find of Max's that she forgot to pack before she left? What will it do to their relationship? FAX! R&R Please! Rated T b/c I don't know what to rate it, so to be safe it's T.
1. Chapter 1

_"What, with one hand tied behind your back?" Fang scoffed. "You don't have_

_to save the world, Max, no matter what they tell you."_

_For some reason that stung-like he didn't think I could do it. I'd always_

_thought he'd be on board for anything I had to do._

_"So now you and your blog are going to do it? I can go to bed and sleep in?" The words came out more caustic than I intended._

_Fang shot me a sideways glance, his eyes unreadable. He shrugged and looked_

_away._

_Okay, now I was mad all over again. I hated it when Fang and I fought, but I_

_hated even more him thinking that I-you know, wasn't able to save the world by_

_myself._

_I'm sure a lot of you girls out there worry about the same thing, huh?_

_"Next you'll be telling me you've got a Voice in your head," I said_

_sarcastically, standing up. I balanced on the roof, holding my wings out for_

_help. Like a squirrel does with its tail. Only thirteen feet across._

_"Maybe," he said coolly, not looking at me._

_I was speechless. Which is, as you know, very rare._

_"Fine. You're on second watch," I muttered, and jumped down from the roof. I_

_landed in the soft snow and went around to the porch._

_Inside, Ari had not ripped everyone's throats out while they slept. It_

_occurred to me that Angel was telepathic, and she would have picked up on any_

_evil intent that Ari had._

_"What, with one hand tied behind your back?" Fang scoffed. "You don't have_

_to save the world, Max, no matter what they tell you."_

_For some reason that stung-like he didn't think I could do it. I'd always_

_thought he'd be on board for anything I had to do._

_"So now you and your blog are going to do it? I can go to bed and sleep in?" The words came out more caustic than I intended._

_Fang shot me a sideways glance, his eyes unreadable. He shrugged and looked_

_away._

_Okay, now I was mad all over again. I hated it when Fang and I fought, but I_

_hated even more him thinking that I-you know, wasn't able to save the world by_

_myself._

_I'm sure a lot of you girls out there worry about the same thing, huh?_

_"Next you'll be telling me you've got a Voice in your head," I said_

_sarcastically, standing up. I balanced on the roof, holding my wings out for_

_help. Like a squirrel does with its tail. Only thirteen feet across._

_"Maybe," he said coolly, not looking at me._

_I was speechless. Which is, as you know, very rare._

_"Fine. You're on second watch," I muttered, and jumped down from the roof. I_

_landed in the soft snow and went around to the porch._

_Inside, Ari had not ripped everyone's throats out while they slept. It_

_occurred to me that Angel was telepathic, and she would have picked up on any_

_evil intent that Ari had._

**Max POV**

I knew what I had to do. Fang was serious about this. I knew what he could and would do. What any of the flock could do.

I packed my stuff and Ari's, too. I shook Ari awake, gave him his stuff and motioned for him to leave. He nodded and took off. I found a sheet of paper and a pen. I scribbled a quick note to the flock.

I set the note under the pillow I was sleeping on with about half of it sticking out. I woke Iggy up.

"I'm going for a fly. Fang has second watch." I told him and he nodded.

I flew out into the night. I have flown about 3 miles when I saw Ari. Waiting for me. I flew past him and he followed.

"Why aren't the others coming?" Ari asked after a few minutes.

_Leave without me. I love you too much to split you up. I still love you and that's why I have to go.  
I'm taking Ari with me so that he won't be a burden. Fang will be a good leader for you. I know  
it. Remember; I love you all_

_Your Ex-Leader, Max_

I flew about three miles before I found Ari waiting for me. I flew past him and he followed.

"Why aren't the others coming?" Ari asked after about half an hour.

"Fang doesn't want you with us. He could and would break up the flock if you don't leave. I wouldn't do that. I won't make them choose. In your eyes, you probably see an uncaring reaction in him over this, right?"

"Well ... yeah. How'd you know?"

"That's what most people see with Fang. But I know him better than that. I can see what he's feeling when others can't. He's serious. He's my best friend."

That's why it hurt that he made me choose.

"Where are we going."

"Europe." I said, saying the first place that came to mind like I always do when I didn't really know where I was going. I forced myself not to look back, because if I did, I knew I wouldn't be able to resist going back to the flock.

I flew, feeling like I was leaving something behind. I brushed the feeling aside and focused on getting to Europe.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What did Max leave? I'll update soon! Reviews please!**

**-MaximumRide95**


	2. I Have Loved You

**Fang POV**

I went back to the flock around dawn and did a head count. I didn't bother to look for Ari. Max wasn't there and Iggy was on watch. I walked up to him.

"Where's Max?" I whispered.

"She said that she was going out for a fly. That was - " he felt his watch "- about ... I'd say ten hours ago."

I looked around, on full alert. Ari wasn't there.

"Where's Ari?" I growled in a whispered.

Iggy shrugged.

I looked around some more and saw that both Ari's and Max's things were gone. What happened? Had she ran away with him? No! I wanted her to run away with ME! Not HIM! I looked at Max's spot and saw a peice a paper sticking about halfway out from under her pillow. I snatched it up. It was a note from Max in her hand writing, so it couldn't have been Ari. What she wrote sounded like Max, so she wasn't forced by Ari. What I read, broke my heart.

I read it to Iggy and he gasped.

The worst part of the note was that it didn't tell me where she was going. I couldn't go after her. The only good part was that the cretin was gone, but so was Max and that was what hurt.

I searched the place where her bag had been for anything that would help me know where she was. I found a notebook. Her journal. I opened it up and what I found amazed me.

There was a drawing of the entire flock. And it looked ... _real_. I turned the page and there was a drawing of only Angel. The next page was the Gasman. On next page was Nudge. Then there was Iggy. Finally, I found mine. It was amazing. I turned the page and there wasn't a picture, but a song.

_I Have Loved You  
By: Max; To: Fang_

I sucked in a breath. She had wrote a song to me. I hurried to read it.

_Remember that blue crystal sky  
The sun reflected in your eyes  
You kissed my unexpectedly  
The moment I can't just forget  
We filled the air with promises  
And sealed them up so tenderly  
But life never asks you what you want  
It's just gonna have its way  
It doesn't always give like it takes_

_If I never see your face  
If wings take you away from me  
And tomorrow never happens baby  
If the world comes tumblin' down  
And crumbles all around us  
Fate turns cruel on your knees  
So desperate for one truth  
Know that I have loved you_

_Don't think I'll write another letter or watch another pink sunset  
Without thinking about you  
I walk along the blue seaside  
How will I sleep and night?  
How will I wipe the tears from your eyes?_

_If I never see your face  
If wings take you away from me  
And tomorrow never happens baby  
If the world comes tumblin' down  
And crumbles all around us  
Fate turns cruel on your knees  
So desperate for one truth  
Know that I have loved you_

_Without a single hesitation  
Without a thought or reservation  
Baby I'll be waiting even_

_If I never see your face  
If wings take you away from me  
And tomorrow never happens baby  
If the world comes tumblin' down  
And crumbles all around us  
Fate turns cruel on your knees  
So desperate for one truth  
Know that I have loved you_

_If I never see your face  
If wings take you away from me  
With all my heart and all my soul  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
I have loved you  
I have loved you!_

_If I never see your face  
If wings take you away from me  
I have loved you_

My heart was beating fast and hard in my chest. She loved me! Where did she learned to write songs like this? I turned the page hoping for more.

* * *

**The next few chapters are going to basically be songs. Just to forewarn you.**

**Song: I Have Loved You  
..........By: Jessica Simpson**

**-MaximumRide95**


	3. Who's to Say?

**Fang POV**

On the next page, there was another song.

_Who's to Say?  
By: Max; To: Flock_

_Stand up straight  
Do your trick  
Turn on the stars  
Jupiter shines so bright when you're around  
They tell us to slow down  
We're too young, you need to grow  
The speed's the key  
And they don't know who we are_

_And who's to say we're not good enough?  
And who's to say that this is not our love?_

_Don't tell me friends are the ones that I lose  
'Cause they'd bleed before you  
Sometimes family are the ones you'd choose  
It's too late now  
I hold on to this life I've found_

_Who is to say we won't burn out?  
And who is to say we won't sink in doubt?  
Who is to say we won't fade today?  
Who are they anyway? Anyway they don't know_

_And they say we're too young, but maybe they're too old to remember  
And I try to pretend, but I just feel it when we're together  
And if they don't believe me, they never really knew us  
They never really knew_

_You and I, packin' up our rooms, we feel alright  
We're not well, come soon we'll be drivin'  
'Cause they don't know who we are_

_Who's to say we won't stay together?  
Who's to say we aren't getting stronger?  
Who's to say we can't live without them?  
Who are they anyway? Anyway they don't know_

_____And they say we're too young, but maybe they're too old to remember  
And I try to pretend, but I just feel it when we're together_

_____And who is to say?  
And who is to say?  
And who are they anyway?_

_Stand up straight  
Jupiter shines so bright when you're around_

Oh. My. God. How does she write these? I flipped through a few more pages. There were several more pages of songs, but all the other pages were blank. I'll have to read the other songs, but not right now. Right now I had to get the flock up and going. Max left us. And since I didn't know where to find her, and she has the cretin with her, I would have to go my own way with the flock.

She had a hard job leaving the flock because I knew how much she loved and cared for the flock, but I would also have a hard job. I had to break the news to the flock.

"Iggy, could you wake up the others?" He nodded and shook them awake.

**Third Person POV**

Angel woke up and scanned thoughts. Max's and Ari's wasn't there. Gazzy's were there, so were Total's, Nudge's, and Iggy's. She scanned Fang's thoughts and found read the letter from his mind. She gasp and Fang looked at her, knowing that she had read his thoughts.

"Okay guys, I have some ... unpleasant news to that I have to share with you." Fang began, but Gazzy interupted.

"Where's Max?" He asked, looking around and tensing.

"Actually, the news is about Max." Fang explained. "She left this note." He said.

"_Leave without me."_ He read, forcing his voice to sound noncaring. "_I love you too much to split you up. I still love you and that's why I have to go. I'm taking Ari with me so that he won't be a burden. Fang will be a good leader for you. I know it. Remember: I love you all._

_Your Ex-Leader, Max_

Angel had grim expression on her face as she gazed accusingly at Fang. She knew that Fang had made Max choose between him and Ari. She knew that if he had never done such a foolish thing, Max would still be here and they would never be doing what they were doing now.

Iggy had the same grim expression on his face and he, too, gazed his unseeing eyes accusingly at Fang. He had heard Fang tell Max that if Ari didn't leave then he would. He didn't fully trust Ari nor did he really want him in the flock, but he would never had made Max CHOOSE.

The other's just stood there in shock, not knowing what Angel and Iggy knew. They couldn't believe that their leader had left them. None of them trusted Ari and they were confused when Max invited him to come with them, but they had kept their mouths shut about it. Max always knew what she was doing.

Fang felt to two accusing glares coming from Iggy and Angel. He knew that they knew what he had made Max do. He already felt guilty after reading the letter, and the fact that he knew Angel and Iggy knew that he had seriously screwed up, made him feel even more guilty. He also knew that Angel and Iggy knew that he knew that he had screwed up. He pretended to ignore them.

"Let's go. U and A guys." They obeyed, grabbing their things and taking off.

_What have I done?_ Fang wondered as they followed him to Venice Beach.

* * *

When they got there, Fang kept obsessively updating his blog, in hopes that Max wanted to come back to them. Angel was still mad at Fang for what he had done. Iggy was too, but he was too busy getting Gazzy to describe the girls on the beach to care. They all missed Max incredibly. They all wanted her back. But none of them knew where to look.

* * *

**Song: Who's to say?  
Artist: Vanessa Carlton**

**I changed some words in the song. Please review! Next chapter is in Max's POV!**

**-MaximumRide95**

**P.S. If you have any good FAX songs that you want me to put in this fic, please tell me the name and artist! Thank You!**


	4. Authors Note Please Read!

Sorry! I know this is not an update, but I thought I'd just let you guys know (since ya'll are - apparently/obviously - into Fax) that I made a Fax group on facebook! It is labled Fang+Max=Fax 3 if you're interested in joining. Please join!

Sorry that I haven't updated, I'll try to update ASAP, I promise!

Fly on (hehe)

MaximumRide95


	5. AN

Listen ya'll I am so completely truely and desperately soooo sorry that I haven't updated in over a year! I'm so ashamed! But I've been busy! Geez ... I need to cut down on the exclamation points, huh? Sorry - random thought :) The point is that my teachers have been giving me so much homework and I've been studying for mid-terms and trying to keep in touch with a friend who recently moved from South Carolina to Michigan over xmas break *sniff* and on weekends I just want to relax and do nothing! Plus, I'm exhausted after xmas - it's an extremely busy time of the year. In simple terms; I'm not as lucky as all you other peoples to be able to update often. I wish I was.

Anyways, I've decided that my Belated New Years Resolution was to try to update at least one of my stories once a week - at least.

Aren't ya'll proud of me? :D

I'm still sorry!

Destiny


End file.
